BorderColor
Specifies the color of an object's border.Syntax: set the borderColor of of to {empty | | } Examples: set the borderColor of field "Alert" to "red" set the borderColor of last button to "#000000" set the borderColor of scrollbar ID 1010 to "128,128,128" set the borderColor of line 1 of field 1 to "255,0,0" Use the borderColor property to specify the border color of an object or paragraph of text in a field. By default, the borderColor for all objects is empty. Setting the borderColor of an object(glossary) to empty allows the borderColor of the object's owner to show through. Use the effective keyword to find out what color is used for the object(glossary), even if its own borderColor is empty. If the object's showBorder property is false, the borderColor has no effect. If the object's threeD property is true, the topColor and bottomColor are used to draw the border, rather than the borderColor. The setting of the borderColor property has different effects, depending on the object type: * The borderColor of a stack determines the borderColor of each object(glossary) in the stack that does not have its own borderColor. * The borderColor of a card or group determines the color of the border around the card or group, as well as determining the borderColor of each object(glossary) in the card or group that does not have its own borderColor. * The borderColor of a button(keyword) determines the color of the border around the button(keyword). If the button's style is "checkbox" or "radioButton", the borderColor has no effect. If the button is a button menu, the borderColor has no effect unless the button's menuMode property is set to "comboBox" or "popup". If the button's threeD property is set to true, the borderColor has no effect regardless of the button's style. * The borderColor of a field(keyword) determines the color of the border around a scrolling field's scrollbar, the color of the grid lines if the field's hGrid or vGrid property is true, and the color of the outline around any text in the field(keyword) whose textStyle is set to "box". * The borderColor of a scrollbar is the color of the border surrounding the scrollbar. * The borderColor of a graphic(keyword) is used to fill the marker shapes at the graphic's vertexes, if the graphic's style isorand its markerDrawn is true. It is also used to draw a border around it if the graphic's showBorder and threeD properties are both set to true. * The borderColor of an audio clip or video clip has no effect. * The borderColor of a player or EPS object is the color of the border around the object(glossary). If the object's threeD property is set to true, the borderColor has no effect. *Tip:* To set the color of an image's border, set the borderColor of the card, stack, or group that owns the image(keyword). If an object's borderPattern is set, the pattern is shown instead of the color specified by borderColor. Changes: The borderColor 's effect on grid lines in fields was introduced in version 2.0. In previous versions, the color of the grid lines was determined by the field's hiliteColor property. Parameters: *colorName: Any standard color name. *RGBColor: Consists of three comma-separated integers between zero and 255,specifying the level of each of red, green, and blue; or an HTML-stylecolor consisting of a hash mark (#) followed by three hexadecimalnumbers, one for each of red, green, and blue. See also: button (object),image (object),field (object),stack (object),graphic (object),bottomColor (property),borderPattern (property),textStyle (property),borderColor (property),showBorder (property),borderPixel (property),hGrid (property),penBack (property),vGrid (property),hiliteColor (property),markerFilled (property),style (property),threeD (property),menuMode (property),owner (property),topColor (property),selectionHandleColor (property), Category: ui